The Next Winchesters
by Kryptonian-Suckerpunch
Summary: After a mysterious disappearance of Dean and Sam Winchester, a new generation of Winchesters have to take up the mantel of 'The Family Business'. Dean's children (Amanda, Robert and Joanna) and Sam's children (Jonah and Jessica) are now teaming up, despite their constant bickering, to hunt monsters and make their father's proud, all while trying to find their Fathers.
1. Meet the Gang (INFO)

**NOTE: All these characters listed below are characters of my creation. Please do not claim them as your own.**

DEAN'S CHILDREN:

1. **Amanda Impala Grace Winchester.** Age: _17_

Amanda is the oldest of Dean's children, and the oldest of the Next Generation. She's all her father when it comes to her firecracker personality. Don't be fooled by her modelish figure and angelic appearance, she's quite the bitch when she wants to be. Snarky, sarcastic and downright rude at some times, but trying her best to pull her family together. She has undying faith that her father and uncle will return. Although she is the oldest, she prefers to follow, not lead. She's too afraid that she'll lead her family to their deaths.

Strength: Getting info through her looks.

Weakness: Being the leader of the team.

Faceclaim: Amber Heard

2. **Robert John Winchester.** _Age: 15_

Robert, mostly called Robbie, is the second oldest child. He's one of the oldest, yet he's the goofiest. He takes much after his father when it comes to taking care of his family, and he would sell his soul for any of them. Robbie always has a joke (which is both a blessing and a curse), and his goofiness is often agitating the rest of the family. Robbie's goofiness is mostly a cover up over how broken he is after his father's disappearance.

_Strength:_ Extensive knowledge on monsters.

_Weakness_: His family

Faceclaim: Cody Christian

3.** Joanna Mary Winchester**._ Age: 7_

Joanna is the youngest of Dean's children and the youngest of the whole group. Even though she's tiny, she's pretty badass. A cut-through attitude and known for resorting to violence with pleasure, and ultimately loves to insult people. Though she's shy around strangers and rude when provoked, Jo truly is a sweetheart with a talent for monster killing.

_Strength:_ Not afraid of getting her hands dirty.

_Weakness_: Terrified of Windigos. A Windigo kidnapped Jo when she was only 5.

Faceclaim: Mia Hays

SAM'S CHILDREN:

1. **Jonah Todd Winchester.** _Age: 15_

Jonah is a kind hearted, headstrong boy. He's been known to bicker a lot with his sister Jessica, but he's been a bit more protective over her since his dad is missing. He is constantly reminding everyone to save anyone they can and never use an innocent life as bait, ETC. Although he's very kind, he's cold when provoked. Jonah is a pessimist, and is always jumping to conclusions that Sam and Dean left on purpose.

_Strengths_: Premonitions. Like his dad, he dreams of deaths. It gives him nightmares, though.

_Weakness:_ Admitting he's wrong.

Faceclaim: Colin Ford

2. **Jessica Mary Winchester**. _Age: 13_

Jessica is the quiet one in the family. She often acts on impulse (which doesn't always work out) and she's prone to anxiety over her father. She tends to stick to the shadows and is often getting jealous over her families skills. She feels like a disgrace to the Winchester name, since she's a terrible hunter. Always low on herself, she's thought of running away from the family many times.

_Strengths:_ Jessica has the ability of sensing a demonic presence. This makes her a hotspot for possession.

_Weakness:_ Too often acts on impulsive decisions.

Faceclaim: Abigail Breslin

OTHER:

1.** Charlie Alexander Singer**. _Age: 17_

Around the same time Amanda was born, Charlie was a little baby whom was dropped on Bobby's doorstep. Bobby was reluctant and definitely did _not _want to raise a child, but Bobby was quite lonely given that Sam and Dean didn't visit as frequently. So, Bobby raised the boy, and now he's a total braniac. Super smart, the team often calls Charlie for help on cases. Charlie doesn't work in the field of monster hunting, but he does provide help whenever his 'family' needs it. He may or may not have a super obvious crush on Amanda.

_Strengths:_ Capable of solving almost every problem the team runs into

_Weakness_: Actually killing a monster.

Faceclaim: Atticus Mitchell

2. **Athelia Morgana **(Last Name Unknown) _Age: (Physically 16)_

Athelia (_uh-theel-e-uh) _is the adoptive daughter of Castiel. Athelia was found murdered in an alley, and Castiel felt so much pity, so he convinced an angel to take vessel in Athelia's body. Castiel has taken Athelia in as his adoptive daughter. Athelia is now physically 16, and is still a bit naive on earth. Athelia is quite serious, but her sense of humor is developing with the more time she spends on earth. Robbie is unsure if he has a crush on her.

_Strengths:_ Angelic Abilities

_Weakness:_ Modern day language.

Faceclaim: Chloe Grace Moretz


	2. Motel Mayhem

"Can't we just call Charlie?" Robbie yelled over Jo's screaming. The 7 year old ran around the motel bed, hollering up a storm. Amanda groaned, but the groan was barely audible over the little ones screaming. "JOANNA!" Amanda yelled so loud, her voice almost cracked. The little stopped dead in her tracks, shutting her mouth. Taking a deep breath, Amanda ran her fingers through her light blonde hair, which was a bit greasy from the faulty shower in the motel room.

"Joanna, I miss Dad too, but you're 7 years old. You should be able to sleep with a bedtime story" Amanda spoke gently, though her voice hitched when she spoke of Dean. Jo's lip quivered as she pondered what Amanda said. Frowning, she shook her head. "Bedtime story!" She demanded, stomping her small foot on the ground. Robbie groaned in annoyance, sitting up from the rickety couch and approaching his little sister. "Why don't we go over and see if Jonah or Jess will read you something, okay kiddo?" Robbie gave his most reassuring smile, holding his large hand out to the younger one. Jo nodded, taking his hand and walking with Robbie to the door.

Robbie opened the door and gently pushed her into their cousin's room, shutting the door behind him before Jonah and Jess could protest. Turning to his older sister, Robbie frowned. "If we don't know what we're dealing with, can we _please _call Charlie?" He grumbled, sounding a bit defeated. Amanda shook her head, leaning back in her chair, turning the page of the giant book in her lap. "We can't call Charlie for everything" She replied, tiredly flipping another page. Her exhaustion was quite obvious. Jonah had a premonition the night before, so his screaming awoke everyone at around 3 am. It took up until 5 am to coax him back to bed; but the family had only gotten a mere 2 hours sleep before the phone rang. It was Charlie, nervously rambling on about something that had killed 2 people in Mancelona, Michigan. This was predicted in Jonah's premonition, so he went on another lecture about how they should act sooner on his premonitions, blah blah blah.

Now, the family was stumped on what they were dealing with. They'd observed the scene throughly, but came up with nothing. Right now, Amanda was a paper cut away from calling Charlie and asking for his assistance. "Of course we can ask Charlie for anything! The dude has no life! He practically sits at the phone and _waits _for us to call" Robbie countered, flopping back on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. "Or should I say 'waits' for _you _to call, since he's practically in-" Amanda cut him off by throwing a book at his head.

"Hey!" He protested, rubbing his forehead. "Totally not cool" Robbie grumbled, but couldn't find the strength to throw something back. His whole day was spent with the somehow-more-hyper-than-usual Jo, whom wouldn't keep still most of the day. Robbie loved his family and definitely loved how Jo served as a distraction from thinking about his father and uncle, but that didn't mean he could quite keep up with Jo's antics. With a satisfied sigh, Robbie laid his head back on the pillow of the couch. "Go to bed, Rob" Amanda spoke from the other side of the room. Robbie summoned most of his strength and raised his head, raising an eyebrow. His sister was usually the first to give up and sleep, leaving Robbie, Jonah or Jess to do the research late at night.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" He joked with a goofy grin, though Amanda chucking another book at his head wiped the smile right off. "Stop doing that!" He groaned, nestling back into the uncomfortable couch and rubbing his head.

"How many books do you have over there?!" Robbie asked before drifting off into another restless sleep.


	3. Geeko Knows All

Darkness.

It was incredibly dark.

_No_

_Please not this nightmare again._

Sam Winchester lay on the floor, huffing labored breaths as Jessica ran to her father. "Dad? DAD!" Relief flowed through Jessica, but left as quick as it came.

_There was a lot of blood._

Jessica cringed as she held her father's shoulders, gently shaking him. He wouldn't wake up. His eyes were closed, and they weren't opening. Jessica shook him harder, soon enough she was violently shaking his shoulders. Tears leaked from her eyes and she started screaming. Or at least, she looked like she was screaming. Everything went silent all of a sudden, and then he appeared.

_The Yellow Eyed Man._

Jessica stopped screaming and looked up at the man, whom looked down at her while he laughed. "What did you do?" She screamed in fury, though her voice got smaller with each word. This man terrified her.

"Something I should've down a _long _time ago" Yellow Eyes responded, laughing as if he heard the most hysterical joke. Jessica cringed, her blood turning to ice as Yellow Eyes raised a fist over her head. With one, blundering blow, he-

"_**JESSIEEEEEEEEE"**_

13-year-old Jessica Winchester yelped, writhing so much, she fell off the bed. Breathing hard, Jessica looked up and glared at her cousin Jo. Jo looked confused, than broke out into a fit of giggles. "You looked like a birdie!" The 7 year old howled with laughter as Jess embarrassingly pulled herself up.

"Nice going, klutz" Her big brother, Jonah spoke sarcastically as he walked out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on a cloth rag. Jess couldn't come up with an actual comeback, so she just glared at him and stuck his tongue out. "What are you, 5?" Jonah shook his head, walking past her and into their cousin's room. Jess what too shaken up from the recurring nightmare to respond, so Jonah leaving was a relief.

Jo tugged Jessica's shirtsleeve, and Jess flinched. Reverting her attention and looking at her cousin, Jessica nodded. "Yeah?" She asked, though her mind was elsewhere.

This was the 11th time she had had the nightmare, the 2nd time this week. It had occurred often, but every time was worse. Jess was sure it was just a nightmare the first few times. '_It's just my worries for dad manifesting into a dream' _she reassured herself probably 10 times a day. Though the more the nightmare occurred, the more her suspicions grew.

_What if…_

_No. Jonah is the one with premonitions._

_Dad is fine._

_You'll find him soon. And Uncle Dean._

_And everything will be just fine._

_Just fine._

Another tug at her shirtsleeve jumped Jessica out of her thoughts. Startled, she looked down at Jo. "What?" She asked gently. Jo opened her mouth to speak, but the door opening cut them off. It was Amanda. And she didn't look happy.

"Demon" She spoke the one word, sending chills down Jessica's spine. Robbie pushed past Amanda and speed-walked into the room, picking up Joanna and holding her close to his chest, as if that would make the demon go away.

"Charlie thinks the thing that killed those people is a demon" Amanda was awe-stricken, but she looked determined. Jess could see through that determined look…

_Amanda was scared._

Amanda being scared was enough to scare the rest of the family. Amanda was never scared of anything. Truthfully, the worst thing they'd dealt with was the Windigo that kidnapped Jo when she was 5, but even that wasn't very bad considering Dean and Sam were still around.

A demon? All on their own? The thought seemed impossible.

"What a second" Jonah broke through the silence, turning to Jessica. "We went to that crime scene. If it was a demon, you would've sensed it, Jess" Jonah told her sternly, as if he was a teacher chastising a student for a minor transgression. Everyone turned to Jess, and even these small attentions made her go red-faced.

Jessica's demon-sensing powers came with 2 side effects. She could sense demons, but the demons could also sense her, which made her a hotspot for demonic possession. They'd only had contact with one demon, and that was when she was 7. The memory is extremely uncomfortable for everyone, especially Jess. Being possessed by a demon for that mere 2 hours had changed Jess in ways she couldn't explain. That's when he powers kicked in, but she had noticed another side effect.

The powers worked in key with her emotions. If she extremely upset, angry or distracted, she couldn't concentrate, so sensing a demon was nearly impossible. Jess thought back to the day they observed the house, standing dead still when she realized.

That was a day she had the nightmare. Of course she couldn't sense the demon.

"Well?" Jonah almost demanded, raising his eyebrows. "I um… must've not been paying attention…" she murmured her excuse in a tiny voice. "Well you should pay more attention. Now that thing could be out there killing others. We need to save everyone we can, Jessica!" Jonah scolded.

"We don't even know for sure if it's actually a demon!" Jessica's voice rose, but her stomach filtered with a familiar, timid feeling.

"Oh yeah, it is" Robbie spoke up, shifting Jo in his arms. "Geeko said so" he remarked in reference to Charlie.


	4. A Trip To Charlie's

The Impala lurched on down the road, stopping every 25 feet it traveled. Jessica, Jonah and Jo sat in the back seat, Jonah clutching anything he could with a horrified look on his face. Jessica squirmed to stay still, being that her seatbelt was broken as of now. Little Jo sat between the two of them, smiling contently and laughing at her family's expressions.

"Robbie, chill out!" Amanda scolded from the passenger seat. She was trying to remain calm, but everyone could tell she was terrified. "And ease up on the goddamn breaks, do you see Casper the ghost or something?" She added, leaning over and backhanding Robbie. The car stopped for a brief moment, everyone in the back seat shifting forward, Jonah hitting his head on the back of the driver's seat.

Robbie sat stiffly in the driver's seat; eyes wide open as if that'll make him drive well. "We wouldn't be having this problem if you actually taught me some useful driving skills!" Robbie said quietly, stopping short, and then moving again. "Hey, you shut your trap! I've taught you some damn useful skills!" Amanda snapped from the passenger seat. "Yes, because they tell you 'if you hit a civilian, check to make sure they're not dead, then book it' in Driver's Ed" Robbie countered back, pressing hard on the gas.

It was silent for a moment, the only noise being the squeak of the breaks. "We wouldn't be having this problem if Geeko could come out of his nerd fortress" Robbie joked, lurching forward at a high speed. "Alright, speed racer, out" Amanda ordered, leaning over and pulling the keys out of the ignition. "What? Why? I was doing okay!" Robbie protested, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, doing okay at getting us killed. Now out!" Amanda unbuckled her seat belt and got out in the middle of the empty road, and Robbie did the same. Once they switched seats, the car moved much more smoothly.

"Charlie smells funny!" Jo stated, breaking the tense silence that took over the Impala. The whole car erupted in laughter, but Amanda's facial expression remained stoic. "You guys should seriously be nicer to Charlie. He does us a lot of favors," She groaned, speeding up a bit. Jonah laughed, poking his head between the seats. "Still. We shouldn't have to drive all the way out for _his _help," He told them, glancing at both Amanda and Robbie. Amanda shook her head, pursing her lips. "Can I just drive? Even God can't concentrate with you guys yapping about" Amanda complained, hitting the steering wheel with her palm. The family obliged, keeping quiet for the rest of the 2-hour ride.

-2 hours later-

"No goofing around, got that? Just going to get some intel from Charlie. Nothing else" Amanda scolded her family as they walked up the walkway to Bobby's place. Jo squirmed in Robbie's arms, pouting. "But I wanna talk to Uncle Bobby!" She whined, kicking her feet against Robbie's legs. "Bobby isn't home, Jo" Jessica told her cousin, crossing her arms over her chest. Still a bit shaken up by her nightmare, Jess wasn't in the mood to deal with Jo's whining. "That's not fair!" Jo whined again, wiggling and jiggling in Robbie's arms.

Amanda sighed with irritation, knocking on the door. "Uncle Bobby is on a hunt down in Florida, Jo. We'll see him some other time" She recited in an almost bored voice. Being the oldest Amanda was used to having to reason with Joanna.

"Geeko! Your _loveeeeee _is here!" Robbie yelled through the door, Amanda raising an arm to backhand him. "No hitting!" Jonah yelped, grabbing her arm before she had the chance.

Amanda opened her mouth to say something, but the door hinges creaking interrupted her.

"Uh… H-hey guys" Charlie spoke nervously, voice shaking as he stuttered. Charlie's held a bottle of Holy Water in his hands, glancing at them nervously. "Holy water? Really?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow. The agitation in her voice was quite obvious, which threw everyone on edge. Jessica wasn't always the happiest camper, but she was never this agitated. "Y-you never k-know" Charlie spoke quietly, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Amanda sighed, holding her arms out, gesturing to her family to do the same. "Go ahead" She muttered, clearing her throat.

Charlie poured some into his hands, flinging some at each of them. "Hey Geeko, watch the eyes!" Robbie groaned, wiping his eyes. "S-Sorry!" He chirped sincerely, capping the holy water dispenser and opening the door wide for them. "C-come on in!" He cheered happily, bouncing from one foot to another. Jonah raised an eyebrow as he walked in, giving Charlie a once over. "What's up with you?" he asked, chuckling a little. Charlie's cheeks went bright red, and he coughed embarrassingly. "I uh… Well I h-haven't seen y-you guys in awhile" He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his hands.

"I think he missed a certain blondieeee" Robbie muttered in a singsong voice, looking over at Amanda.

Amanda gave him her worst death glare, but all Robbie did was smile.


	5. Memories and Keeping Hope

The family loved Charlie. One thing they didn't love? Listening to him ramble for hours.

The main reason that Amanda let him ramble was because she felt sorry for him. He locked himself in the basement of the small shack he shared with Bobby and researched all day. Mostly, researching to get help for Amanda and her family. They barely stopped by and they rarely called; if so, only to get help. Although Charlie jumped at the opportunity to help, Amanda still felt like she was using him.

Amanda mainly felt like she was using him because Charlie had a huge crush on her. And she knew that. Hell, how can you not know? He practically drools at the sight of her and blushes at even the slightest body contact. He wasn't exactly Mr. Subtle, nor was he Mr. Suave. He was always too shy to make a move…. But it wasn't always like that.

Amanda hated to think about it. She hated remembering the day she broke the boy's heart. But of course, like most of her most hated memories; it crept back from time to time.

Back about 4 years, when Amanda was turning 13, Dean threw a small party for his daughter. Nothing major, just the main family (Sam, The Cousins, Castiel and Athelia, and of course; Bobby and Charlie) It was obvious that the most excited person for the event was Charlie; hell, he was more excited than Amanda.

Even then, Amanda knew about Charlie's crush, and as always, Robbie was teasing them about it. Robbie cornered Amanda, and started to pick on her.

"How about you and Geeko share a nice birthday smooch?" Robbie teased, puckering his lips and making that obnoxious kissy noise that Amanda despised. "Shut that hole in your face, Rob" She snapped, backhanding him. "Come on, Mandy!" He used that nickname that she also despised. "You and I both know that he's dying to plant one on ya!" He opened to pucker his lips again, but Amanda jammed her hand on his face, pressing him up against a wall.

"I'd never go after that lanky nerd, so will you quit being so annoying about it? Charlie's is Charlie. If he wants to daydream about me, that's his problem. Not my fault he fauns over me!" She growled into her brother's face. Robbie looked scared, but he wasn't looking at Amanda. He was looking over her shoulder. Amanda turned confusedly, and she immediately felt regret.

Charlie was right behind her.

And he heard everything.

"Wait Charlie I didn't-" She began her rapid fire apology, but Charlie dropped something on the ground and scurried away. Releasing Robbie, Amanda turned and looked where he was, finding a single red rose on the ground.

"Hey, Amanda?" Jonah spoke, breaking his cousin out of her memory. "Oh uh… right. Demons and shit" Amanda muttered, chuckling nervously. Everyone sat around the kitchen table, staring at her with wide, confused eyes.

"Okay, Amanda must've had a _blonde moment" _Robbie teased, putting extra emphasis on 'Blonde Moment'. "But we have some serious shit to talk about, okay?" Robbie added, looking over at tiny Jo, who stood in the living room, rifling through Bobby's books on the large shelf. They all glanced over at her, turning back and shifting closer to one another so Jo couldn't hear them.

Although her entire life of monsters, hunting and decisions had made her a bit more mature than most 7 year olds, Jo was known for putting up a fight when the siblings didn't include her. Truthfully, Robbie was more than happy to tell her that she wasn't allowed to participate in hunting activities.

Robbie worshipped his father. And he knew that Dean wanted so much to keep them out of the hunting job. Robbie remembers being 10, listening to 12 year old Amanda argue with her father about hunting. She wanted to be a hunter, she wanted to save people and enter the family business, but Dean wanted better for them. Sure, he taught them a few tips and tricks as they grew up, like how to melt silver, how to identify demons, monsters, etc; but that was as far as he wanted them to get into the business. But when Sam and Dean went missing out of the blue? Robbie was crushed, Amanda was scared. They had to do this.

Amanda and Robbie had a conversation late at night in the first crappy motel that the family stayed at. It was a week after Sam and Dean went missing, and they just fought their first monster (a shapeshifter, to be exact). Robbie and Amanda talked for hours. And he can never forget what Amanda told him.

'_We're getting sucked into the job, Rob. And there's nothing we can do. Dad's gone now and we need to fight in order to find him. You, me, Jonah, Jess, even Jo has hunting in their blood. But Jo's young. We need to keep her as under exposed to this life as we can, we're going to save her. Maybe we can save Jess and Jonah from this, but us? We're going to stay in this life. We have to'_

__"I'll entertain Jo somehow when we go downstairs"Robbie promised before they even began talking about how to distract Jo. "Y-You sure?" Charlie asked, trying to stifle his natural stutter.

"Course i'm sure. I have something very rare in this family. It's called a sense of humor"


	6. Help From A Friend

"Well _this _isn't good" Jonah muttered, desperately shaking his seemingly empty canteen for more salt. A few crystals remained, but he was otherwise rattling an empty canteen. He cursed under his breath, looking up at the possessed woman in front of him. Her eyes were glowing a dark, glossy black, and she smiled at his fumbling. "Aw, looks like you're all out, Junior" Her voice was cryptic and mocking, which made Jonah angry. "Don't call me that!" He grumbled before flinging the canteen at her head. The canteen merely bounced off her brunette hair, clattering to the floor. The demon laughed at his attempt, bringing down a steady hand and striking him across the face. Jonah winced, instinctively bringing his own hand to his aching and reddening cheek. "Don't touch him!" Jess yelled, her voice overlapping Jonah's groans. Jess ran at the demon from behind, waving around a floor-board that she ripped from the ground. Pride from seeing his sister being so brave swelled in Jonah's stomach, but all pride diminished when the demon turned and slammed Jess into a wall.

Jonah and Jessica definitely did _not _get along perfectly. They bickered and argued, the sibling rivalry between them has been present since they were in diapers. But since Sam and Dean vanished, Jonah has found himself more protective over her. It's not like he wasn't before the disappearance, but now it dawned on him that he was _responsible _for her. If something happened to her on his watch, it would be _his fault. _He'd never had such a heavy responsibility on his shoulders, which in all honestly, overwhelmed him to the point where he felt nauseous. Jessica wasn't the best hunter; she was brash, impulsive, and clumsy, plus her powers made her a hotspot for demonic possession. Jonah had to watch every move she made, stand in front of her during every confrontation, all while dealing with her whining about 'being treated like a child'. It made him angry that she thought that he didn't trust her: because he did. He trusted her to make the right decision just as much as he trusted Amanda and Robbie. But with Sam gone, every choice she made _had _to be accurate and correct, or else it would be blood on his hands. So seeing her get flung at a wall? Not exactly the best thing for his ego.

"JESS?!" Jonah screamed in anguish, his stomach tightening as she remained silent. "Is little Junior scared for his wittle sister?" The demon said in that annoying, screechy tone that Jonah hated. He scowled at the demon, before smiling arrogantly. "I'd watch your back, if I was you" He said through gritted teeth, pressing his back against the brick wall behind him. "Like I'd be afraid of- gah!" She started to say, but got cut off by Robbie jumping at her from behind. Robbie wrapped his arms around her neck and legs around her waist, holding onto her with an iron grip. Jonah rolled to the side, then summer-saulted out of the way of the demon's thundering feet. She writhed and bucked like an angry mechanical bull, but Robbie (thankfully) remained on her back.

Amanda extended a hand to Jonah and pulled him up, stumbling slightly as she did so. Blood ran down her right forearm, oozing and pooling for a stab wound on her upper shoulder. Jonah looked at her wound and then back at her, as if asking 'you okay?'

"Damn Black-Eyed bitch was good at hiding that dumb pig-sticker" She mumbled in reply to his silent question, shaking her head slightly. Her arm felt numb, and she felt useless. Not even 2 minutes into their attempted ambush and she got stabbed. It was a stupid fumble, and she was mentally scolding herself for not seeing the knife coming. Amanda was the leader of the group (much to her dismay) and was responsible for all their lives on their first demon-hunt, and here she was practically useless and bleeding buckets. Though everyone in the group sometimes bickered over who was the leader, they all knew that Amanda was silently appointed leader. The title was overwhelming, and it hung over Amanda's head like a boulder. These people were her family, her blood, and now her group-members. Her being leader meant that every day, she could single-handedly drag them to their deaths. She constantly found herself up at night, re-reading case reports, and sometimes even begging God to have her find Dean. The longer he was missing, the longer her chance to screw something up and get them killed. The weight of the title got heavier with each day she went without her dad. As selfish as it sounded, she desperately wanted to throw the responsibility onto someone else.

"What do we do?" Jonah asked, nearly out of breath. His face was matted with sweat, dirt and splats of blood, and the look in his eyes was of pure desperation. "We're out of salt and holy water, and she took our knives" Jonah spoke quickly, his words practically mushing together into one sentence. Amanda wanted to answer, she wanted to tell him that everything was okay and that she had a plan, but she couldn't bring herself to lie when lives were on the line. "Get Jess out of here" Amanda hardened her voice to cover up how scared she was, solely because she didn't want to scare him anymore. Jonah looked at her with a shocked expression, opening his mouth to argue, but Amanda didn't want to hear it. "She's unconscious and vulnerable. Get her out, now. Put her in the Impala and run to Bobby's as fast as your damn feet will carry you" She barked, pushing him slightly. It was against every moral code Jonah had, but he hurried over to Jessica's limp body, slung her over his shoulder, and bolted out of the door.

Amanda swallowed a huge lump in her throat, fighting back the want to cry. She was scared, as much as she hated to admit it. "Hey bitch!" Amanda screamed at the demon, slightly surprised as the power in her voice. The demon finally stood still, Robbie slumping off her back with exhaustion and slight dizziness from being flung. She looked at Amanda as if she was candy in a store, licking her lips slightly. Amanda had this strange feeling her chest, and she realized that her heart was literally pounding. Robbie crawled away from the demon, scurrying away like a mouse. He locked eyes with his older sister, and she could tell he was mentally either 1) Begging her not to do something stupid, or 2) Yelling "What're you doing, you dumbass?"

"You want some Winchester? Come get some!" Amanda growled, holding her arms out in a 'come at me' gesture. The demon smirked, pulling a knife from her belt buckle. "Don't mind if I do, sweetie" She said with a sadistic smile, charging at her with the knife held high. Amanda nodded at Robbie, as if saying 'I love you' for the last time. She was prepared to die. Prepared to die, if it meant Robbie, Jonah and Jessica could get away. She thought about her last moment with Joanna, which was a promise of playing tag when they got back. She thought about her last moment with Charlie, which was pretending she didn't notice him sniffing her hair as they hugged. She thought about how Jonah's last memory of her would be a heroic one. She thought about how Jessica's last memory of her would be her getting stabbed and screaming some not-so-nice words. She thought about how Robbie would have to watch his older sister be ripped to shreds by some meaningless demon that over-powered the group. Amanda felt guilty that he'd have to witness her brutal demise, and how he'd probably be left as leader if she died right now.

_If? More like __**when. **_

Just as 17 year old Amanda Winchester was completely ready to die, something extroidnary happened.

The room erupted in a bright, glowing white. There was a piercing screech noise, which rattled their eardrums. The demon screamed, dropping the knife and covering her ears, but the noise was all-too familiar to the Winchester siblings. They were in awe, staring as a figure erupted from the ceiling. The figure stood over the cowering demon, placing on single thumb on the black-eyed bitches' forehead. The demon gagged as black smoke billowed from its throat, the collapsed on the floor.

"Athelia" Robbie said breathlessly, rising from the ground woozily.

"So Angel-Babe decided to join the party, huh?"


	7. New Beginnings and Gentle Hands

"I do not understand why you insist on spending hours cooped up in this old vehicle," Athelia said from the backseat, poking at the slightly dusty windows. "Humans, remember?" Amanda replied, adjusting the mirror to look at her from the driver's seat. At moving her arm, Amanda winced, trying her best to stifle it. "Amanda, if you're hurt, why don't you let Robbie drive?" Jonah asked from the back right window seat, rubbing his head. "That's because he's exhausted. Way too tired to stop every 10 feet and be a lead foot" Amanda replied, smiling obnoxiously at Robbie, who was in the passenger seat.

Everyone in the backseat of the rickety old Impala looked like they were from 3 different movies. On the left window seat was Jonah, the middle was Athelia, and then Jessica was on the right window seat. Jonah, since leaving the house, was riddled with headaches and an impending migraine. "Premonition sickness?" Amanda stopped at a red light, and turned to look at her cousin.

Normally, Amanda would've just offered Jonah an aspirin and that would've been the end of it, but something felt… different. Back with the demon, Amanda was ready to die. She thought and thought about how her siblings and cousins would remember her, and how they'd probably think about her snarky and sarcastic attitude. Now? She was alive and breathing. Amanda knew she wouldn't live long, that's what the hunting business does to you. You're hunting and hunting until one day you meet something that's too tough for you, or you find your fatal flaw. Amanda wanted things to be different. How? Be nicer to her family, for starters.

Jonah didn't answer, only waved a hand at her and shook his head. She gave him a sympathetic half-smile before looking back at the road. The car fell silent, which made Robbie feel weird. His stomach felt like it was somersaulting, and the silence seemingly made things worse. He froze up back in the demon pit-fight. His sister was standing there, practically offering herself up to the demon solely for his pathetic self. Robbie felt like he owed her, but he was never very good at the whole 'words' type thing.

Robbie unbuckled his seatbelt and turned around, resting his head on the top of his headrest and smiling at Athelia. "Ya know, Angel-Babe, it's real great to see ya" Robbie flashed his cheesiest smile, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I do not understand why you call me 'Angel-Babe'" Athelia said simply, blinking her enigmatic grey eyes at him. Robbie liked Athelia, or to be more specific, liked goofing off with her. Athelia was practically his exact opposite: Serious, cut-through, taking care of business attitude, but he liked being around her. She didn't understand his jokes, but she still listened to them, which is more than his siblings and cousins did. Plus, the girl was _gorgeous; _and not the 'perfect hair, tanned to perfection' type gorgeous. The type of gorgeous that he saw in the old movie actresses, the type of gorgeous that didn't make a big deal. He didn't throw her cheesy pickuplines because he wanted a date or anything, but just because she looked kind of cute when she was confused, and he liked explaining them to her. As far as he could tell, he was merely acknowledging that she was beautiful.

"Nevermind" He muttered, redirecting his attention to Jessica, who was still unconscious. "Hey, Athelia, you wanna work the angel mojo on my dearest cousin?" He asked, pushing a hand out and nudging Jessica's shoulder. Athelia winced, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Owie" She muttered, almost silent, and placed a thumb on Jessica's forehead.

"Isn't she supposed to wake up?" Jonah asked, looking over at his sister. "She'll be awake soon enough. Her body needs rest. You all need rest" Athelia spoke softly, looking over at everyone. "Amen to that, Athelia" Amanda added, snorting. "How long till we get to Bobby's?" Jonah said, his voice muffled slightly due to burying his aching head into his arms. "About 10 minutes?" Amanda replied, biting her lip. "Can't you do something about Jonah's head?" Amanda asked, redirecting her attention to Athelia.

The car fell quiet as Athelia thought for a moment, the only noises being the slight sputter of the engine and the rustle of the cars old mechanisims. "I cannot heal pain that comes with someone's powers" She spoke after a moment, turning to Jonah and running a hand through his hair. "Rest" She muttered in the softest voice she could manage. At the touch, Jonah's eyes felt heavy, and soon his head lulled over.

Robbie smiled at her in awe, and she attempted to smile back. That was another thing Robbie liked about Athelia: She was a sweetheart. She was very handsy and preferred physical contact over just talking to someone, which was unnecessary at times, but still appreciated. She didn't just tell you to feel better, she touched your hair or rubbed your arm, gentle things like that. Though he'd never met her, Athelia reminded Robbie of his grandma, Mary Winchester. Dean always told stories to the team, telling them how a word or a simple touch could make anyone feel better.

"You should rest too, Robert" Athelia advised, not even blinking an eye at Jonah, whose sleeping body had fallen into her lap. "Robert?" Amanda snorted, rolling her eyes and chuckling as Athelia worked her 'angel mojo' on Robbie as well. Soon, the car fell silent again, the gentle snores of the sleeping family members filling the stale, summer air in the Impala they all loved so much.


	8. Never a Dull Moment

The next week was spent at Bobby's house. Charlie practically had a kinniption when the team arrived back to the house, only to find 2 half-awake teenage boys, a grumpy Amanda, an unconcious Jess (being carried by Amanda, who cursed about her arm frequently) and an angel who merely waved and then sat on the couch.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, ushering everyone into the house, while trying not to throw too much salt on them as they entered. "We got overwhelmed by one demon bitch, Charlie" Amanda informed in a not-so-nice tone that made Charlie almost pee his pants. "We would've died if it wasn't for Athelia" Robbie added in a sleepy voice, his eyes only half open as he walked in and collapsed on the couch, his head in Athelia's lap. Athelia blinked down at Robbie before shrugging, looking up to continue watching the scene unfold.

Charlie glanced at Amanda's arm, his eyes widening as if she sprouted 6 heads. "Amanda, you're hurt!" He exclaimed, rushing over to Bobby's desk and surfacing with a first-aid-kit, which read 'Shit to use when idjits get hurt'. (Bobby's self of humor was impeccable)

"No shit, Charlie" Amanda snapped, though she didn't mean to be mad. Truthfully, it felt nice to have someone looking out for her, even if it was a guy with spagetti noodles for arms. Though she vowed to be nicer, everyone knew that Amanda was always mighty angry when she was hurt, and they knew to disregard every mean comment she said. Charlie frowned, but grabbed her good arm and dragged her downstairs to his nerd cave.

Jess, who Amanda had set on couch next to Robbie, stirred and murmured a bit, but it wasn't audible enough to catch anyone's attention. Jonah stood awkwardly, watching Robbie and Athelia absent-mindedly. Jonah had never connected Robbie and Athelia in the romantic sense, but their current position raised some wondering thoughts in his head. Did his cousin have the hots for the blonde angel? Jonah dismissed the question, considering her had more important things (like an unconcious sister) to worry about.

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" Jonah wondered aloud, kneeling next to Jess and scanning over her body. It was then that Jonah realized how... fragile she was. Though she was naive at times, Jess had that natural toughness that any hunter possessed, regardless of skill. But seeing her, curled into a fetal position, unresponsive and broken? It made his heart hurt. He could practically hear his father scolding him, reminding him that Jess was his younger sister and that he was to take care of her.

The den fell quiet, but it was the type of quiet that wasn't awkward. They were all too exhausted and scared to speak, and any attempts to speak would just cause more 'what-ifs' for the Winchesters. Robbie hated silences, regardless of if they were necessary or not. He was always the happy-go-lucky kid in the family, the jokester. He told jokes to cover up how much he missed his Dad and to lighten the mood when things got too harsh, but even he was too exhausted to talk.

There was this weird feeling in Robbie's chest, as if he swallowed black tar that was now making his lungs an extra 10 pounds. There was a thought lingering in his mind, but he pushed it to the back as much as he could, but each time it came back, it grew stronger to the point where he could no longer deny it.

I could've lost my sister.

Sure, Robbie and Amanda weren't the best of friends. They fought, bickered and annoyed each other, but Robbie had never considered the thought that one day, he might not have his big sister. The thought scared him to no end. He'd then be the oldest, he'd have to lead the team on the journey to finding their fathers, he'd have to call the shots, keep everyone safe, even take care of Jo as she struggled to grow up in this war-zone as some deranged warrior. He didn't want that life, especially for Jo.

He wanted his dad.

The den remained silent, but not for long. Within a two minute span, everything was all too loud.

Jo came charging into the room, waving her arm above her small head like a maniac. "Hey pretty-lady" Robbie began, rubbing his eyes as he sat up straight. "How's my favorite- OH MY GOD JO WHAT IS THAT?" He shouted, getting up so fast, as if his seat was on fire. "I found one of Uncle Bobby's toys!" She cried, holding up a 8 inch knife triumphantly. It wasn't like any knife he'd handled before, but Robbie recognized it from one of his books. "Joanna Mary Winchester! You hand that over right now!" Robbie demanded, using his best 'i'm-the-boss-so-do-what-i-say' voice, which he got from Amanda.

Jo stopped in her tracks, hanging her head low and holding the knife out to Robbie. Robbie took it, holding it out in front of him like it was poisoned. "Um, Athelia, you wanna tell me what this is?" Robbie asked, turning to face Athelia. Athelia's normally stone-hard features twisted into a look of horror, and she rocketed from her seat and jumping over the side of the couch, knocking over a bookshelf as she did so. "Get that away from me!" She demanded, eyeing Robbie like he was a dangerous animal. "What's the ma-" He began, but it dawned on him what he was holding.

"Oh geeze" He muttered, dropping the knife and giving it a harsh kick, watching it skid under Bobby's desk. "What is it?" Jonah asked, kneeling over Jess with his arms extended in front of her, as if Robbie was going to take the knife and stab her.

"Angel blade" Robbie muttered, swallowing a lump in his throat. "It kills angels. I didn't even know those existed"

And just as everything calmed down, Jessica Mary Winchester shot up like a bullet and let out a scream that nearly cracked a window.

"DAD!" She screamed, before collapsing in her brother's lap.


	9. How do you spell family? M-A-Y-H-E-M

"Son of a bitch, I leave for 2 minutes and suddenly everything has gone to hell" Amanda remarked with a snort, green irises scanning the scene with dismay.

"Dad! She said Dad!" Jonah exclaimed with a light tone of excitement, smiling down at his sister as if she had just solved every single problem the Winchester kids had. Amanda rubbed her temples, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Will you idjits give me 10 seconds to process everything? So much is happening in a 10 second span and I just want to take a fucking nap" She grumbled, opening her eyes and scowling.

Amanda's scowl was possibly even more harrowing than the demon they had faced a mere hour ago. Amanda only scowled when she was completely pissed off, and it was a scowl that not even Dean himself could handle being on the receiving end of. "Charlie? Would you be a dear and take Joanna downstairs" She spoke through clenched teeth, turning to Charlie, who involuntarily flinched with fear. "What should I do with her, because I-" Charlie began with a shaky voice, but Amanda interrupted him by scooping up Jo and placing her in Charlie's arms. "Just show her your doll collection or something" Amanda waved him away, not even letting him correct her with the usual 'but their action figures' line.

"Okay, now, Robert John Winchester, what the hell is that in your hands?" Amanda turned on her heel, staring at her brother with such intensity, he feared she might have sprouted x-ray vision. Robbie told her what happened, and handed her the angel blade. Amanda examined it, running her fingers over the blade before sheathing it on her utility belt. "And what is going on with Jess?"

Jonah and Robbie filled her in on every detail, and she listened intently. "So she just went unconscious again?" Amanda asked with concern, placing a hand on Jessica's forehead. Jonah nodded, checking his sister's pulse. It was there, but it felt different. Jonah couldn't place why, something was just off.

"Athelia can you-" Amanda began, turning to the mess of books on the floor, only to find that Athelia had disappeared. "Great. Just fucking fantastic" Amanda murmured, running her hands through her hair with exasperation. "How come nothing works for us? Just one time Dad?" Robbie whispered in a nearly inaudible voice, hoping that no-one heard him. As odd as it may seem, Robbie found himself talking to his dad constantly. Whether it was a 'Dad-we-need-help' or a simple 'How-are-you?', Robbie was frequently talking out into open space, his heart flickering with hope that soon, a voice might answer. But each time, that light of hope grew dimmer, though Robbie would chase it till kingdom come before he let it go out.

"We need to get Athelia back here. We need her to work some angel mojo on Jess" Robbie said, this time placing the blanket of fake happiness over his broken voice. "I have an idea" Jonah said with a small smile, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"Dear Athelia, we are calling to-" Jonah began in a calm voice, before being interrupted by a back-hand slap to his head. "Hey! I'm trying to help!" Jonah whined, rubbing his head. Robbie groaned, leaning forward. "Cousin, trust me, if anyone can get Angel Babe, it's this guy" Robbie replied, popping his collar before closing his eyes.

"Angel Babe, i'm sorry I scared you with the blade. Oops? Well, your hair smells nice and your hands are soft. How about you pop your feathery ass down here?"

It was barely a minute after Robbie was done when a ball of light erupted in the living room and slapped Robbie in the face.

"Sooooo- What did I miss?"


End file.
